The Person I Love, is Loving Someone Else
by kawaiimashimarochan
Summary: Apakah orang yang kau cintai mencintai dirimu? Atau lebih parah lagi, orang itu mencintai orang lain? RinLen. Non-cest.


"T**he Person I Love, is Loving Someone Else**"

Request : Kiriko Alicia

Genre : Romance, Comedy, School Life, Slice of Life, Hurt and Comfort

Note : Maybe some typo, Point of View Len, Non-cest, Nama Len disini menjadi Len Kamine ( :v ), maaf kalau kata yang Mei-chan gunakan di FF ini agak kasar 6^^ but, remember. It's only FICTION.

Character (c) to Vocaloid. Fanfiction (c) to Mashimaro

_~ The Person I Love, is Loving Someone Else ~_

Len's PoV

Apakah kau mencintai orang lain?

Itu pertanyaan pertamaku. Dan kurasa, kalian dapat menjawabnya dengan mudah, dan bahkan lebih dari satu jawaban.

Tapi aku belum selesai bertanya, yang paling kutanyakan adalah,

Apakah orang itu mencintaimu?

"Wah... Len, kau kelihatan segar pagi ini," celetuk teman sebangku ku, Utatane Piko. Raut wajahnya cerah seperti biasa.

Aku tertawa, walaupun sedikit gugup. "Ya," "Aku tahu," ucap Piko. "Karena besok Valentine, bukan? Kau sedang mencari pasangan hati yang mungkin akan memberimu cokelat besok!" ujar Piko tampak yakin.

Aku terperangah. "E-Eh!? Bukan, sih! Kau sendiri? Siapa pasangan mu, Piko!?" aku bertanya lebih gusar.

Muka Piko berubah 360 derajat. "Aku cuma nge tes, kok! Bukan jaminan kalau aku punya pujaan hati!" balas Piko yang saat itu bersiap kabur. Aku menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

Ya, aku tahu, Piko memang jomblo sejati. Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya. Bukan Piko, Valentine, apalagi jomblo. Ya, tapi ada sedikit hubungannya dengan Valentine.

Kuberi waktu untuk kau menjawabnya.

"Piko!" tegur Rin. Yang dipanggil Piko, tapi aku duluan menoleh. Rin membalas tatapanku dan itu membuat ku nge blush setengah mati.

Ucapan Rin melembut. "Kamine kun, dana BASIS nya," ucap Rin sambil membawa buku catatan dan pensil mekanik kuning cerah. Rin adalah bendahara kelas yang lumayan tegas dan galak pada anak anak yang malas mengeluarkan uang mereka untuk dana dana tertentu. Contohnya, Piko. Karena dia sering mengejek Rin "Korupsi.. korupsi...," maka, Rin takkan menunjukkan wajah baik nya lagi. Hmm, tragis.

Aku buru buru mengeluarkan uang nya. Rin menerima nya dengan halus dan berhasil membuat pipi ku merona lagi.

Kali ini, Rin merengut begitu Piko datang. Ah ya, tadi ia kabur.

"Dana BASIS!" tegur Rin. Piko tidak segera menyerahkan uangnya. "Mau korupsi, ya~? Kagamine san? Ngemeng ngemeng, BASIS itu yang buat dimasak itu kan? Rasa sapi.. ayam..,"

"Enak saja!" potong Rin kesal. "Aku nggak bakal korupsi dan nggak ada buktinya! Dan satu lagi, BASIS itu Bakti Sosial, bukan SOSIS!" ucap Rin dongkol. Aku memerhatikan mereka dengan diam.

"Oh.. Sosis... itu yang Organisasi sekolah, kan? Ketuanya Lily senpai kelas 8-3...," celetuk seorang anak.

Rin cemberut. "OSIS, OSIS!"

Beberapa anak tersenyum ketika seseorang menghampiri Rin. Nah, Antagonis datang. Ah, bukan. Itu hanya istilahku. Tapi.. tetap saja cowok yang menghampiri Rin itu sungguh 101% M-E-N-Y-E-B-A-L-K-A-N!

Mungkin aku terlalu lebay dan alay mengatakannya, tapi sungguh! Aku kesal sekali padanya. Nah, sebelum kalian tahu masalah ku yang tadi pagi itu apa, kalian juga harus menebak mengapa aku membenci cowok ini!

"Rin chaan~ 'Cowok' mu datang!" seru si centil Miku. Tuh, kan!

Semua terkikik dan beberapa menjauhi mereka, berusaha tak mengganggu ketenangan mereka berdua. Muka Rin memerah. "Apa!? Kalian!" ujarnya dan menaikkan bahu, bersiap untuk berteriak.

"Tenang lah, Rin," ucap cowok kalem itu. Aku merengut dan tetap di bangku ku. Apa mau cowok itu dengan Rin? Dasar caper!

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Rin sedikit pelan.

"Kudengar tadi kau marah, ada apa?" cowok itu menopang dagu nya di meja guru. (NGGAK SOPAN!)

Rin melotot. "A-Aku...," "Ciee..," terdengar suara murid murid menggoda Rin dan cowok itu.

"Ah, mou! KELUAR SANA!" bentak Rin. Cowok itu cengengesan dan dengan santainya keluar, menuju kelasnya, 7-3. (Sedangkan kelas ku ini 7-2)

"Ya ampun, Rin! So sweet!" pekik Miku, BFF Rin.

Rin merengut. "Apanya? Cowok seperti itu sih, menyebalkan!" acuh tak acuh, Rin kembali mencatat siapa yang sudah membayar dana BASIS.

Miku melongo. Aku terdiam.

Ah, kalian masih penasaran dengan tebakan aku dari tadi?

Tapi aku yakin kalian bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah!

Masalah ku hari ini, Aku suka dengan Rin. Dan aku berharap mendapat cokelat Valentine darinya, walaupun itu sekedar cokelat terima kasih atau apalah, aku akan sangat senang menerimanya. Tapi, penghalang nya, ya.. cowok itu.

Rin dan cowok itu- ah, ku beritahu namanya. YOHIOloid. Aku biasa memanggilnya Yohio. Mari kulanjutkan.

Rin dan Yohio itu sudah menjalin hubungan 'pasangan spesial' mereka selama kurang lebih 1 bulan. Dan.. besok, pasti si Yohio itu ingin memberi cokelat Valentine untuk Rin... dan itu membuat hatiku seperti pecah berkeping keping.

Tapi, tapi... tapi..., kudengar akhir akhir ini hubungan mereka memburuk, mungkin saja Rin memasuki masa masa 'sensitif' nya.

Namun, aku tak sepenuhnya percaya. Bukankah begitu watak Rin? Tapi..., bagiku Rin itu manis dan tegas. Dia tidak begitu cengeng dan seorang gamers sejati. Aku tahu, banyak cowok yang mengincarnya, termasuk aku.

Tapi yang beruntung, Yohio. Aku tak habis berpikir. Cowok jutek, jarang mengerjakan PR dan terlihat bandel begitu adalah pacar Rin..? Tak masuk akal!

Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap berusaha!

Sore datang dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar, waktunya pulang. Aku segera mengemasi tas ku dan buru-buru menuruni tangga.

Tapi, aku sadar. Buku tulis ku tertinggal di klub Kesenian! Senin kemarin ada kegiatannya, dan mungkin, entah apa- aku meninggalkan bukuku di sana.

Aku melewati kelas yang kusebali, 7-3, di situlah tempat si singa kuning yang lepas dari gua kurungan- maksudku, Yohio. Ah, menyebutkan namanya saja merupakan neraka bagiku.

Tapi...

BRUUUKK!

Astaga, seseorang berlari dari kelas itu dan menabrakku dengan keras, aku sampai terjatuh. Belum sempat hilang kekejutan ku, orang yang menabrakku menarik tanganku. Aku sempat bengong dan membiarkan dia menarik tanganku, entah kemana.

"Kagamine! Tunggu! Kau salah...," eh? Itu kan, suara Yohio.

Tiba-tiba aku** KAGET** begitu menyadari siapa yang tadi menabrakku **DAN** memegang tanganku. Rin Kagamine!

Wajahku memerah mendadak. Rin menarikku ke Toilet.

"A-Ada apa?" leherku tercekat, berusaha tidak gugup. Dan aku baru menyadari. Mata Rin tampak sembab, seperti habis menangis.

"L... Len..," Rin tampak sesenggukan. Aku menelengkan kepala, tak mengerti.

"Len, boleh aku curhat? Sebentar, saja! Aku tak tahu harus membicarakan ini ke siapa lagi! Kurasa kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini...," ucap Rin. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Eh..? Mengapa aku menerimanya!?

Aku buruk untuk curhat, curcol curcolan seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau jawaban ku berubah konyol? Tidak!

"Ini soal Yohio... tadi, ketika aku memasuki kelas 7-3, tanpa sengaja, aku melihat Yohio yang sedang SMS-an dengan cewek lain.. dan, dia.. tampaknya bosan denganku," Rin tampak sesenggukkan lagi. Aku diam saja, menanti perkataan Rin berikutnya.

"Ta-tapi, mungkin ini salahku. Dulu aku berharap setinggi langit pada Yohio, dan sekarang, aku yang cuek dengannya.. aku hanya, tak punya waktu dengannya...,"

Aku menopang daguku. Jadi, begitukah..? Perasaan Rin terhadap Yohio.

"La-Lalu?" "Yohio berkhianat padaku," potong Rin cepat.

"Dan aku merasa dia bukan apa apa ku lagi!" dengan kesal, Rin menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dengan keras.

"Aku harus apa, Len!?" tanya Rin setengah menangis padaku. Tinggalkan dia, kalau dia memang begitu. Tak usah pedulikan Yohio. Jangan kembali pada singa liar itu. Jawabku dalam hati.

"Rin," dengan gugup, aku menyampaikan pendapatku.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, untuk apa menjauhinya? Dan jika kau membencinya, untuk apa memikirkannya terus terusan? Ikuti lah hati mu yang sebenarnya. Karena perasaan berlebihan itu menghadirkan perasaan lain. Jagalah perasaan itu baik-baik," ucapku. Ah, aku menganggap kata kataku ini konyol abis! Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kupikir, Rin kemudian akan menertawaiku, tapi justru **SEBALIKNYA**.

"K... kau benar, Len," Rin termenung. "Kau benar sekali," ulangnya. Aku tak mengerti. Aku benar? Bagaimana mungkin..?

"Mungkin... aku harus bisa mengerti Yohio," ucap Rin, ia mulai tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak, Len! Nasihat mu berguna sekali!" Rin melebarkan senyumnya, gigi putihnya berderet dengan rapi. Aku menjadi sedikit salting.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Jaa! Besok besok akan aku minta curhat lagi, lo!"

"Eh?"

"Oh ya, Len!" Rin menghentikkan langkah nya begitu dia sampai di depan pintu toilet. "A... apa?" aku kembali salting dan memikirkan hal yang macam macam.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih,"

14 Februari 20xx

Valentine. Kalian akan menduga kelasku akan ramai soal itu. Kenyataannya, iya.

Piko terlihat tak bersemangat, disusul anak anak cowok lain yang TIDAK menerima cokelat Valentine. Wah, sebuah tragedi yang tak terduga.

"Kenapa? Hari ini kita piket, lo! Nanti Yuki chan marah besar," aku menyebutkan ketua kelasku, Yuki Kaai. Kecil kecil tapi jangan salah, amarah nya bisa membuat kalian terdiam beberapa detik. Bakal binguuung jawabnya.

"Mager, ah! Siapa gitu kek yang piket," ucap Piko se dikit keras. "Ehm...," Yuki mendehem di belakang Piko.

"Tuh," ucapku.

"Hwaa! Kenapa Yuki!? I-Ini aku mau piket, kok!" panik Piko. Yuki tersenyum.

"Maksudnya? Ini," dengan sedikit cepat, Yuki menyodorkan sesuatu.

Piko dan aku terbelalak, KAGET. Co.. cokelat!

"E-Eh, Yuki, jangan jangan kau!? KAUU!"

"Ini cuma cokelat biasa kok, anggap saja cokelat terima kasih," dengan cuek, Yuki menjauh dan mengibaskan kunicrannya. Hati Piko langsung berbunga bunga. Tuh, kan! Piko memang seenaknya!

"Aku rela mati sekaraaang!" "Jangan," ucapku. Aku berdiri dari bangku ku, mencari Rin.

Nah, itu dia.. ta-tapi...!

Rin tampak menggandeng tangan Yohio. Aku melongo. "Wah, R-Rin...," ucap anak anak lain. Pipi Rin bersemu. "Sebelum kalian bilang apa-apa, aku jelaskan, aku jelaskan! Aku.. tetap ingin bersama Yohio..," ucap Rin pelan. Semua terkagum kagum. "Hore! Selamat!"

Sementara yang lain berbincang bincang, Rin menyodorkan sesuatu pada Yohio. "Ini, cokelat Valentine nya.. agak aneh, tapi aku tetap ingin kau menghabiskannya," ucap Rin terlihat malu malu saat memberikannya.

Yohio bersemangat menerimanya. "Terima kasih! Kau yang terbaik!"

Mereka tertawa. "Ciee..," goda anak anak lain. Ssstt, dibalik 'cie' ada kecemburuan!

Tawaan mereka membuat luka di hati ini. Sakit. Aku tak menyangka.. Rin...

"Ah, Len!" Rin menghampiriku. "Nasihatmu oke, banget! Untung aku nggak keburu salah paham sama Yohio!" puji Rin tidak habis habisnya. "E-Eh..," aku gugup.

"Ng.. siapa dia?" Yohio menatap ku tajam, benar benar seperti singa kelaparan yang akan melahap mangsa nya hidup hidup. Sangar dan sangat mengerikaan..!

"Temanku, selama ini dia selalu memberikan curhat curhat terbaik!" jawab Rin. Aku diam.

"Oh," Yohio tersenyum tipis padaku, dan itu membuatku dongkol abis!

Lalu, Rin meninggalkan ku begitu saja, ia kembali berbicara dengan Yohio.

"... R-Rin...," tapi ucapanku terlalu pelan sehingga Rin tak mendengarnya.

"..." Aku pasrah. Untuk apa aku berharap lebih lanjut untuk Rin?

Aku tak paham. Aku terlalu lambat berpikir.

Kini, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Aku tersenyum, tapi menyimpan luka dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia memang milik orang lain,"

Ya, akan menyenangkan bila orang yang kita cintai balas mencintai kita.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau orang yang kita cintai malah mencintai orang lain?

_**~ END ~**_

Waa! GAJE! QAQ

Ada kata kata yang nggak dimengerti, ngomong aja u

Kalau ada typo bilang juga ya~ ua

Arigato for reading~

Review? ^^a karena ini FF pertama Mashimaro, ya maklum kalau ada kesalahan xD

Note : Request di page Mashimaro, VSI :D rencananya kan di post nanti, haha x3


End file.
